


Apotheosis

by loserschairhair



Category: Darkstalkers (Video Games)
Genre: ??idk what to tag whatre you lookin at, Bittersweet, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Short & Sweet, Trust Issues, Uh??, idk how fanfics word what da hael, listenin to clair de lune and this popped in my head so gonna write cant stop me when im sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserschairhair/pseuds/loserschairhair
Summary: He did not see good or evil. He only saw what could be beneficial to everyone, to unfortunately take their lives but not needlessly. He saw purpose in his plans, to be able to do something to save. To fix all the problems he dealt with since the beginning. It all made sense to only him but soon everyone
Relationships: Jedah Dohma/Demitri Maximoff
Kudos: 3





	Apotheosis

“All this needless pain and suffering, who will end it? If no one else realizes this then what extent will this war wage on?”

Jedah for his whole life has seen this destruction and abuse of power during his time in Makai as a noble. Demons tearing at their own kind to take over, people tipping the balance between powers over and much more terrible outcomes. Even Jedah himself committed the same sins until his own confidant betrayed him for his house. It struck him after death, that this is his fate. But not just his fate, others that fell to more similar fates of betrayal, and suffering. With his new powers instead of using them to destroy maliciously, he used them to save all. To save those who have and will have their fates sealed in such horrible ways. He did not see good or evil. He only saw what could be beneficial to everyone, to unfortunately take their lives but not needlessly. He saw purpose in his plans, to be able to do something to save. To fix all the problems he dealt with since the beginning. It all made sense to only him but soon everyone else will understand. 

“This..is empty.”

“I feel nothing..this doesn’t make any sense! Everyone should be overwhelmed with joy! Do they not see what horrible fates I have saved them from? They have become all equal! Why did it all cancel out?”

“Is that it?”

“I feel awful.”

Jedah did not understand what could have gone wrong. Everything worked out just as he planned. He saved everyone. Everyone was free from the strife and pain they have always felt to join together. There could only be some worthy souls to join and link the other lesser souls together. No matter what, they all became equal nonetheless in the end. Jedah had become a savior. Someone to save what he cared for the most. To use his powers to end conflict and bitterness. But it was as if that wasn’t enough. If all his efforts ended leaving something out.

A crimson moon shone down through an open window with curtains fluttering from the gentle midnight air. Jedah felt the tug of blankets wrapping around him, feeling a peace of some sort he did not know. It was keeping him warm on this cool night. He didn’t feel any bitterness in him but a strange aura of peace and comfort, until he felt a pair of arms pulling him closer to a body. He jumped a bit and didn’t know whether to fight back or not until a voice was gently calming and reassuring him. Claws were tracing his body but never piercing any skin or desired any bloodshed. Jedah began to tremble as he was losing feeling. He was becoming weaker and weaker the more he absorbed his surroundings. “Are you afraid?” the voice breathed behind him. “Why would I be afraid of anything?” Jedah laughed. “You’re cold.” Jedah curled up as a response to avoid answering but the other curled around him. Something felt that this wasn’t supposed to be happening, that person clinging onto him would never do that, he barely knew who this person was but, he couldn’t fight back. He couldn’t even hide his tears from them. Being known at this state was more terrifying than facing hell itself, but it grew less and less worse when he didn’t have to fight. He was simply just comforted and protected by them. There wasn’t any tension other than how non existent the space was between them.

“Am I dreaming?”  
“This isn’t a dream.”  
“Then what is this? Did I not save you?”  
“You didn’t save yourself.”

Jedah couldn’t see anything.

“Do I have to wake up? Is this even real? I feel like I barely got to know you to end up like this.”  
“Saves alot of that meaningless time.”  
“...”  
“Do you want to go back?”

“..No.”

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO IT DIDN'T COPY THE WHOLE LINE HEUEHUHEI


End file.
